


you are in love

by kendrasaunders



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she keeps your jacket, you keep your word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are in love

The only thing worse than Amberle shivering in the cold is the soft noise she makes when Eretria offers her jacket.

She blinks down with wide, wet eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips. “You’re giving me your varsity jacket?”

“You’re freezing,” Eretria offers. “I’ve got a coat. Put it on.”

Amberle, remains undeterred. Eretria accredits this to her unfailing romanticism, as silly as it may often be. “Yeah but, it’s a special coat. It means something.”

Eretria rolls her eyes. She has to stand on tip-toe to sling it over Amberle’s shoulders, something that never fails to irk her. Amberle is all limbs, willowy and slender, and Eretria finds herself easily distracted by her graceful height. Like right now, she notes the curve of Amberle’s spine, the goosebumps on her skin as she slips her arms into the sleeves. “It means that you can’t dress properly for the weather, princess,” Eretria says. “Pretty dress, but not so warm.”

“You think it’s pretty?” Amberle asks.

“I told you it was when I picked you up,” Eretria says. “I’m almost positive I said ‘You look pretty tonight.’”

“Yeah,” Amberle says, doing that thing where she sways her hips as she walks, like this is some kind of weird dream and not a freezing night in February. “But it’s nice to be reminded.”

A sigh. “You look pretty, Amberle.”

She beams. “Thank you.”

Amberle leans forward with flourish. Her soft lips are ever-insistent, pressing against Eretria’s in an unfairly warm kiss.

“Are you cold?” she asks, taking Eretria under her arm. “This jacket is roomy. We could share.”

“Well unlike you,” Eretria says. “I actually wore a sweater as well. So I’m good, as long as we get to my car soon.”

“Why do you never let me drive?” Amberle asks. “My car is nicer.”

“Just because your grandfather got you a car doesn’t mean you’re actually good at driving it,” Eretria says. “You can drive when you learn how to drive at the speed limit, and not under.”

Amberle bristles, cutely sticking out her lower lip. “I’m just trying to be safe.”

Eretria’s hand finds the small of Amberle’s back. “Sure, Granny.”

A small laugh. The lighthearted chime that always makes Eretria light in the head. “If I’m a granny, then you’re dating a granny. So that’s on you.”

She slips her hand lower. Squeezes Amberle through her dress. “So?”

A small, embarrassed yip. “Eretria!”

“What?” Eretria doesn’t hide the laugh in her chest. “Who’s gonna see us? We’re in a parking lot.”

“It’s not that.” She can imagine Amberle’s blushing, a faint pink spreading across pale cheeks. She wishes, for a moment, that it wasn’t so dark out. It’s one of her favorite things. “You surprised me.”

“That’s my thing,” Eretria says. A stiff wind makes her shiver. Amberle pulls her more tightly to her side. “I’m fine. Could we walk a little faster?”

“Well it’s hard,” Amberle says. “I’m in heels.”

“I don’t even know why you bother,” Eretria says. “You tower over me anyway.” 

“I like them,” Amberle says, glancing down at her shoes. “They’re satin.”

“Super practical,” Eretria says.

“Hey,” Amberle says. “I could still fight you.”

“I’m shaking, princess.”

Amberle giggles to herself, like she’s thought of something terribly funny.

Eretria raise an eyebrow. “Princess?”

Amberle grabs her by the arm, tugging her towards the car. She nudges Eretria against the trunk. Puts herself squarely between Eretria’s legs. “You know,” Amberle says. “This coat is surprisingly big. I didn’t think I’d be able to move around in it much.”

Eretria tries to regain the wind in her lungs. “Ha. Because I’m so small.”

“I mean.” And it’s not that Amberle fills her field of vision. Or surrounds her on seemingly all sides. It’s not like she’s backed up against her icicle of a car. It’s not like Amberle’s hand is on her thigh.

It’s not that at all. “I got it big,” Eretria says.

“Why’s that?” Amberle asks, lips honing in. Always with those lips. “Did you maybe think you’d be giving it to me, at some point?”

Eretria tries to blink through the haze. “No.”

Amberle’s tongue darts out, brushes the top of Eretria’s upper lip. “Are you a romantic, Eretria?”

“No,” she repeats.

“I think you’re a liar,” Amberle whispers, like this is a secret. “I think you’re a softie, Eretria.”

Eretria snakes her hand into Amberle’s hair. “Yeah? And who would believe that?”

Even in the dark, Amberle’s gaze seems to glow. “No one has to believe it. I know the truth.”

A tug. She smiles as Amberle wrinkles her nose, caught off guard again. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Amberle says. “It is.”

Even in the cold, Eretria feels herself melt.


End file.
